


Craving

by shigeko_xox



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merry Christmas, Rimming, Sort Of, au where clear doesn't use honorifics when referring to aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_xox/pseuds/shigeko_xox
Summary: Clear has been craving something sweet and no, it's not cake.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 29





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing something that isn't kouao for once  
> Plus I am working on chapter 2 for 'Three Times a Charm'  
> Merry Christmas everyone <3

Clear had tried it abruptly before, mainly as a part of foreplay, but he never actually laid Aoba down and ravished him the way he wanted.

So when he brought it up to the bluette, it ended with the other half being embarrassed, yet interesed as he quietly agreed that maybe they would try it some day.

And here they are now, Aoba's arms bound behind his back in navy blue rope. He rest atop Clear on the mattress, flustered but still damn aroused out of his mind. Not once did he imagine that his life would come to this.

The albino called his name sweetly, coaxing him to move up his body. Hesitantly, Aoba shifted his thighs, coming to a stop at Clear's chest. His member was embarrassingly at Clear's full attention, clear droplets trickling onto the pale skin.

"Come closer."

Aoba shivered at the gentle demand, but complied. He tried his hardest to swallow his shyness as he moved further. 

It was Clear who pushed him the rest of the way, arching his lower body to just above his face. Soft hands grasped the flesh of his backside, causing another shiver to dart down Aoba's spine.

One hand came around to his front, rubbing the expansion of Aoba's abdomen, venturing up to roll each nipple in turn, then back down to pet the blue, curly patch of hair on his underbelly. The bluette gave a whine at that, already too horny to be teased.

Clear began to fondle his lover's length, Aoba's whine blending into a loud moan. Somehow it was even more intense this way; perhaps because of his tied arms. He was helpless, and all he could do was accept the oncoming pleasure.

Clear smiled at the bluette's reaction, pulling Aoba's hips near his face. He had never seen this part of his lover up close before. The innermost section of his thighs, the strip of skin that led to the crease in his ass. He took his hand off Aoba's length to spread them apart, revealing Aoba's twitching hole.

Clear pulled his hips to his mouth as he reached his tongue out to press against the hot flesh.

The loud moan he received in response was not what he'd expected, yet somehow still not that surprising either. Clear yearned to hear more.

Looking down, Aoba could barely believe that this was happening. That this beautiful man was underneath him and ravishing him so good his toes curled into the sheets, and his hole clenched with every touch of his tongue.

"I need you to relax, Aoba," Clear murmured, slightly muffled from between his legs.

Aoba on the other hand, felt a flash of mortification. Yes, it felt good, but was he really trying to stick his tongue in... there?

But even so, Aoba complied to the best of his abilities. Clear eased his tongue inside as far as it would go, making the bluette jolt and squirm on top of his face. The albino returned his hand to his lover's member, teasing the head with his fingertips.

"Aaah...!"

Aoba didn't know whether to buck into his hand or his mouth. Everything was feeling so good, so warm, he was torn between wanting his release and wanting the stimulus to last longer.

Clear seemed to notice this, as he mouthed at his lover with even more fervor. He squeezed the flesh in his palm, other hand kneading the bluette's thigh to encourage him.

Once he came at last, Aoba's eyes flew open wide, a chorus of desperate moans leaving him. His body curved in on itself as the pleasure hit him, tightening on Clear's tongue enough to hurt. Clear dug his fingertips into the girth as he came, drawing out the orgasm long enough to give him hysteria.

It was only when the bluette calmed from his high that he realized the mess he'd made.

"Clear..."

The albino on the other hand, completely oblivious, peered at him from between his legs. At his worried tone, he responded, "Is something wrong? Was it no good?"

"N-No, it was... good, but..." Aoba gritted his teeth. "I kind of... came in your hair."

Clear looked utterly astonished. Hesitantly, he brought up a hand, experimentally tousling the strands. Panic settled in the pit of Aoba's stomach.

"Wait, don't do that! You're making it worse!"

At this, a light giggle released from the latter. "It's alright, Aoba! It just feels a little wet is all."

"You say that now, but it's gonna be a total nightmare to wash out! Shit, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Clear interrupted, patting Aoba's legs happily. "I was already kind of thinking that you'd do that sort of thing. Besides it's nothing a good rinse won't fix, right?"

The bluette grumbled, still sounding guilty. However Clear gave his hole one last little lick, and got him all distracted again. He scooted his body backwards so he could easily look him in the eyes.

"It was worth it. As long as Aoba feels good then I'm happy."

Aoba felt his cheeks fill with warmth, but he was pleased. If Clear wasn't angry then there was no need to get up in arms about it.

But after he maneuvered face-down on the bed, Clear getting to work on preparing him for another round, he heard him mutter:

"I wouldn't mind if you did it again, anyway."

Clear was lucky that his arms were still tied.


End file.
